Harry Potter or Mirran Sage?
by Colour-chan
Summary: HPLV slash. Super! Harry story. manipulative! but good Dumbles. What if when Harry was small and abused he got strong, changed his name and left the Dursleys? Who would he meet? Where would he go? Which side would he fight for?
1. Prologue

Hey readers! I have re-written and edited this older story of mine. I have been getting a lot of kind reviews and please to continue it, and as I am doing so well with my other story 'cigarette anyone' I thought it was time to get my ass into gear and listen to the kind reviewers!

So here is Mirran Sage renewed I hope you will enjoy it! I have split it into better chapters as well!

Warnings: Eventual HPLV so IT'S SLASH, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Child abuse and sexual situations later. This chapter contains child abuse.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or anything related *cries*

Thanks for all your patience and love reviewers! :D this is for you!!

Colour-chan X.x

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Prologue**

Four year old Harry Potter, resident slave at four Privet Drive, was cleaning out the basement. Pushing aside heavy boxes and brushing up the dust and dirt.

"Hurry up Boy! We're making dinner and want you in your cupboard in ten minutes!" screeched his Aunt Petunia's high voice.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he replied. Harry Potter was currently dressed in a T-shirt and trousers, faded and torn, both several sizes too big for him. His bright Emerald eyes were the only part of him that looked alive. Messy black hair covered his head. Pale skin, wrists smaller than sparrow's legs, and on his forehead, the famous lightning bolt scar. This child was severely malnourished, and just as obviously abused. Various cuts and bruises littered his arms and face.

He hurriedly shoved the last few boxes to one side and his eyes fell on a photograph on the top of one of the boxes. He picked it up; it was of a beautiful red haired lady with dancing green eyes and a messy black haired man with warm hazel eyes. They were holding a baby between them. Harry recognised them as his parents from the dream he always had.

"_It's him Lily! Take Harry and run!"_

"_Please no! Not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl!"_

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip, willing away the remnants of the nightmare. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes. Turning back to the box he saw a small leather bound book in the corner. It had gold writing on it. 'Lily's diary.' Harry's eyes widened and he tucked the photo and diary within his overly large clothes and trudged back up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well!? What took you so long Boy!?" Cried his Uncle Vernon as he looked up.

"I'm sorry Sir," he whispered wincing. Vernon's face went purple.

"Well sorry isn't good enough Brat!"

He grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him into the next room. Harry looked on in fear as his Uncle pulled his belt from around his waist. "This will teach you!" he shouted.

After that all that Harry remembered was _pain._

By the time his Uncle dragged him into his cupboard Harry was bruised bleeding and tears streamed down his face. He lay curled up in a ball in one corner. After a while the sobs receded, Harry dared not glance down at himself, unwilling to see the damage on his skin. He stared up at the ceiling of his cupboard, his eyes unseeing and his face blank. Turning his head slightly Harry watched a small black spider weave a web between the handle of one of his aunts vacuum cleaners and the underside of one stair, he sighed slightly. How simple the spider was, back and forth, back and forth, weaving a home, perfectly safe. A strange look overcame Harry's face then as he realised that actually that wasn't entirely true. He reached out a hand and with a single finger broke the thread that held up the web. The spider fell to the floor and scuttled across, but before it made it to the relative safety of one of the dark corners harry crushed it with his fist. Wiping his fist on a dirty cleaning rag a small smile covered his face. The spider was so weak, all the flies caught in its web suffered as they were wrapped up and eaten alive, but he, Harry, had crushed the spider with a single blow. The similarities were not lost on Harry and his smile turned slightly wistful as he imagined Vernon as the spider.

Remembering his mother's diary, to keep the pain away, he read.

Within the diary Harry learned of his past. Of his parents, of his friends and in the end, surprisingly in the handwriting of his Aunt, of their betrayal and his status as the-boy-who-lived. He was shocked. He was special…a hero! Then why had they left him in this place!? His eyes darkened. His parents had trusted and paid for it with their lives, and then left him to pay for their mistakes with his constant suffering.

He wouldn't mourn them, instead he would hate them, for it was their deaths that had led him to end up in this place. He would never be as weak as them! Never trust anyone! He was a wizard! He was special! Harry closed his eyes and for the first time could feel down into his magical core. He brought out some of the energy and set fire to the diary and picture. "To cut off all ties, to them," he whispered.

"I am no longer Harry Potter, but," he paused "Mirran Sage, and I vow to keep my heart to myself and get strong! Stronger than everyone so no-one can ever hurt me anymore! I will not be the fly any longer!"

On that night four year old Harry Potter died……and five year old Mirran Sage was born.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That was just the prologue guys so we hope that the next chapter will be longer! It'll be up soon. I hope you enjoyed the edit and that you will continue to read as I update!

Save a turkey…..review!!!! :D

Colour-chan


	2. The Plan

Hey everyone!

IF YOU HAVE STORY ALERTED THIS PLEASE GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER! IT HAS BEEN RE-EDITED INTO THE PROLOGUE

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter one for you! there have been some edits, but not as many as the prologue I don't think. I hope you enjoy it!

This chapter contains implied rape and child abuse. Will contain slash later.

Onwards!!!!!............

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_I am no longer Harry Potter, but," he paused "Mirran Sage, and I vow to keep my heart to myself and get strong! Stronger than everyone so no-one can ever hurt me anymore! I will not be the fly any longer!"_

_On that night four year old Harry Potter died……and five year old Mirran Sage was born._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1**

FOUR YEARS LATER……

Mirran Sage was nine. He didn't expect any presents, nor any congratulations. The fact that the Dursley's were going out for the day was enough. He stood on the stairs holding a pile of dirty clothes, trying not to grin as they got ready to go out. Dudley Dursley was already outside jumping up and down. From where Mirran was standing Dudley looked somewhat like a peach inflatable beach ball. He snorted at that thought.

Aunt Petunia stalked past him out to Dudley and gave him a chocolate bar before patting him on the head and getting into the car. Mirran winced as the boy ate it in one mouthful. 'No nine year old should look like that' he thought, then sighed. 'Then again no nine year old should look like me either' he winced.

Mirran Sage was much too short for his age, and probably would always be, because of his malnourishment. It was a fact that irked him no end. Not just was it ridiculous to be a short boy, but it put him at a great disadvantage. He couldn't physically defend against any of his Uncle's attacks; neither could he magically defend himself. Although he had been training and found almost no limit to the things he could do, there was a serious limit on the amount of time he could do them for, and amount of power he could push into them, because of his small stature.

He had been working on a way to surpass this problem and felt he was close. As soon as he found the answer he would be strong enough to leave this hell hole once and for all. Mirran's hair was long, because of his Aunts refusal to take him to a hairdressers and Mirran's own magical protests at her cutting it. He had been beaten soundly for it but his Aunt had never tried again. It fell down to his waist now and daily brushings infused with magic kept it silky and smooth. Thick bangs framed his face hiding his scar and deep Emerald eyes stared out of a pale chiselled face with full red lips. Mirran Sage was a beautiful boy. It hadn't taken his Uncle long to realise it.

At the age of eight his Uncle had taken one of the few things Mirran had left. His innocence. Mirran had fought with everything that he had, but it still wasn't enough. He was much too small to keep up any sort of long term resistance, and his attempts had only angered his Uncle further. Thinking back to his promise to no longer be the fly in his Uncles web pained him. It seemed being strong wasn't easy, but he was making progress and he had to hope that it would one day be enough.

Once his Uncle had finally succeeded in taking his innocence it had lead to many repeats of the incident and Mirran often preferred to sink his mind into his magical core to forget what was happening. A finger on his cheek brought him back to today's reality.

"Now then, your list is on the fridge, I want all the chores done by the time we get back tomorrow morning." Mirran winced and flinched away. Uncle Vernon leered "See you tomorrow, I'm going to miss you tonight." Mirran scowled and Uncle Vernon laughed, then left slamming and locking the door behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mirran stood completely still watching the door where his Uncle had left. His magic was swirling about under his skin and he could taste his own anger. That seemed to be almost the only emotion he had left. To most other things he was completely indifferent. Only the thirst for knowledge and accomplishment brought any sort of emotion out of him, and even then it was only a smug sense of satisfaction, of power, being better than others.

Mirran turned and made his way to the washing machine. He dumped the dirty washing inside and switched it on. Walking back to his cupboard he took out one of the many books he had hidden there from various trips to the library round the corner while the Dursleys were out. Mirran had knowledge on a great number of things, his knowledge was deeper in some areas than others. At the moment, he was reading human anatomy, in an attempt to discover how he could use his magic to its full potential without tiring himself out so quickly.

Turning to his marker in the book Harry began to read. After finishing the book and absorbing as much knowledge as he could Harry settled himself into a medative position and sank down into his magical core.

His Core was a vast green ball of energy hanging in an empty black space. When Harry had first found it properly during a medative trance he had been shocked and unable to do much with it. After years of practice he had discovered that his Core was linked inexplicably to his mind and so it was as if he brought his conscious down with him or his Core up.

Other discoveries had happened quite by accident, such as when he had imagined that he had a chair to sit in, and suddenly one had appeared. It had not been of any great detail, a basic chair shape with no other distinguishing features. Mirran had tried imagining an armchair instead, with floral upholstery and found that the chair changed to appear as he imagined.

It took a lot of practice to hold the correct image in his mind, since not just did he have to correctly imagine the look of whatever he was making, down to the final detail, but also the texture, smell or taste to make it work.

He had discovered that it was possible to make natural as well as man-made objects, it was possible to make animate and inanimate things. It had taken up countless nights to build his Mindscape up to what it was now, but it had been well worth it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sinking down slowly into his Core Mirran's face became slightly more relaxed. He hung in the black waiting. Suddenly a door appeared, Mirran opened it and his conscious passed through. When on the other side he concentrated and formed a body for himself, stepping forwards along what looked like a corridor. Opening the next door on the right he moved into a room that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

The room was huge, with doors, windows, stairs and mirrors everywhere.

Mirran was pleased with how confusing it had turned out. Strange stone soldiers lined the walls each holding various deadly weapons. Holes in the floor were actually fire vents that spouted fire were you to step on them. It was a very secure defence and all the doors in sight had locks on them.

Mirran was certain that his defence was necessary, as although he'd never met another witch or wizard, he was under no illusion that he knew much about them and so he could not be sure what they were capable of. His mind was precious to him, it housed way too many secrets and he did not want to be forced to give them up.

Mirran turned his head up and sang 'itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out, the sun came out and dried up all the rain, but itsy bitsy spider had drowned all the same.'

As he finished the rhyme a staircase descended from the roof of the room. Mirran got on it and the staircase retracted into the ceiling, closing so that there was no evidence there had ever been a hole.

Stepping off the now flat staircase Mirran stretched and walked forwards laying his hand on a small white gate. Before him lay a typical cottage, whitewashed and covered in greenery. A small garden path led up to the door and a small nameplate by the door read. '_Sanctuary'_.

The house itself was stood on what appeared to be a large flat expanse of prairie, with wild lavender and Hollyhocks. The sun shone down and Mirran let out a breath. This was the last of his innocence, his optimism, his generosity and kindness, his emotions. This small green area in his mind was the only thing that had not yet been taken from him, and he guarded it jealously.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was late, almost dark and Mirran was still sat on the floor of the living room. He wasn't moving and if you didn't look really closely you'd think he wasn't breathing either. Suddenly he opened up his eyes the bright emerald green was shining with power and satisfaction.

"So that's how," he whispered "Instead of pushing my magic out through my body, I have to let my magic float out my body and surround me itself and then manipulate that. That way I don't strain myself," he murmured. _'there are still the obvious limits of age, ability and knowledge of course,'_ he mused in his thoughts _'But I'm easily capable of defending myself now'_ he got up doing some routine stretches to ease the stiffness of meditation.

Clapping his hands he breathed deeply, and even any muggle would swear at that moment that a deep green glow surrounded the boy, curling and lashing in all directions as if an untameable creature waiting to be set free. Freedom is exactly what Mirran planned on giving it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hope you enjoyed the re-write of this. I have changed quite a lot and added much more details. The first version of this story was written so long ago I felt it was quite childish and so now I hope I have made it a bit less so. I'd very much like to hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are interested in the technical explanations of magic and occulemency that will hopefully follow!

Feel free to review with ideas toward technical explanations or suggestions. Thank you!!

Colour-chan x.X


	3. Deception

Hey readers, Chapter two for you, the last chapter of the re-edits before we launch into stuff I have never posted yet ^-^ I'm excited! I have changed Mirran's character quite a bit, a he was much too OC before for someone who had been through what he has. I've also been adding as much detail as I can, I hope the chapters will be getting longer soon as I want to use this story to go into some depth about my own formed 'magical theory' on spells from HP and such like, more occulemency detail and such like as my Mirran will be a prodigy :)

Anyway thanks for the reviews as usual! You're all WONDERFUL :D

On with the story!!

Warnings: contains child abuse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Clapping his hands he breathed deeply, and even any muggle would swear at that moment that a deep green glow surrounded the boy, curling and lashing in all directions as if an untameable creature waiting to be set free. Freedom is exactly what Mirran planned on giving it._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2**

After a few hours the living room looked like a tornado had hit it….which technically it had. Mirran stood in the midst of the destruction with winds swirling around him. Licks of flame spread through the wind and blue tendrils spread from it that turned everything they touched to ice. The sofa had been reduced to shreds and Mirran was feeling more elated than he could ever remember feeling,_ 'was this happiness?'_ he wondered.

The Dursleys deserved so much more than a ruined living room and so gradually pulling the magic back into himself Mirran turned to take is revenge.

Gathering his things from the cupboard Mirran tucked them into a backpack of Dudley's and looked down at himself. He waved his hand changing his rags into better fitting clothing. Finding a pair of Dudley's shoes and a coat was also useful. After resizing the things he stood fully clothed and warm, grabbing a little food from the fridge and what money there was left in the house Mirran turned and walked down the hall to the door and out, almost smirking as the door unlocked and opened as he neared.

Somehow his connection to his magic was much more subconscious than conscious. He could force his magic to do things, but more often than not it would react to his subconscious desires and impulses. While useful Mirran realised straightaway this could also be potentially very dangerous, and while the thought sent a shiver of excitement down his spine he didn't think that other people would take too kindly to being exposed to his every whim.

Standing before the house Mirran stared at it remembering every moment he had suffered under that roof. The pretty white gate of his prairie house buckled under the pressure of keeping his emotions locked up tight. Mirran shook his head and steeled himself angrily lashing out with his hand. From the ends of his fingers sprang hot flames spreading quickly through the garden and engulfing the house.

Mirran stood and watched the sight, his pain, his suffering, his hell, being burnt to the ground.

With a satisfied sigh he turned away. As the flames burnt themselves out, all that was left of the house was ashes. Yet, hung in the air as soft as the morning breeze, was a whisper that would make the Dursleys shiver when they returned.

"Goodbye dear relatives, until we meet again…..sleep well,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now Mirran might only be nine but he wasn't stupid. He understood that even with magic, perhaps especially with magic, no nine year old was safe on the streets. He reckoned that if he found some orphanage a long way away from where he lived with the Dursleys then they wouldn't be able to track him back there and he could stay under his new name.

It might also help if they assumed he was shy. Mirran walked along considering all sorts of things in his head. So his face would easily get him cooed over, as long as his Uncle's idea of fun wasn't implemented he was sure he could handle being cooed over. His shyness would explain his reluctance to get close to people and that in turn would help him avoid touch. He wasn't ready to allow anyone to touch him the thought was repulsive to him, people and their feelings on his skin!

Mirran decided the best way to avoid more than the normal amount of questions was to be a nobody. To turn up near the orphanage, looking like a nobody so they would simply assume he was homeless, instead of searching for his guardians. He nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating, in a swirl of magic, he disappeared.

He reappeared almost instantaneously kilometres from little Whinging and he nodded satisfied.

Now to find an orphanage and wait for daylight. The town he had come too seemed quite big and Mirran wandered for a while between houses and small shops beginning to wonder whether the town had an orphanage. Coming to what seemed to be the town centre Mirran crossed the quiet streets and stood under a lamp post by the town Hall. Shops with brightly lit signs and double locked doors lined the street. On one corner was a pub, but even that was shut, it was late. Mirran walked a little further before noticing a side street that led to a small green with a children's playground. Turning that way a small light caught Mirran's eye.

The light was a sign above a door, which read 'The Heart Orphanage of Tailsbrook'.

Mirran glanced between the benches in the children's playground and the Orphanage and smirked. '_Perfect_'.

Making his way to a bench Mirran cast warming magic all around it and softened it to make it comfortable to lie on. Curling up he changed his clothes to look slightly more worn and less expensive and burned Dudley's trainers. Making sure the warming magic would hold through the night, he lay his head down and slept.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the early hours of the morning, say about 6.30am, Officer Jerome Goodfellow and his partner Officer Patrick Redwood were patrolling the streets.

"Bloody cold this morning," Jerome muttered and Patrick nodded.

"It's the last of our morning shifts though, Coffee after? My treat?" he replied quietly. There was something about the early morning that was to be revered; voices should be hushed in respect. Jerome nodded and they continued their brisk walk down the street. Turning left they walked up the hill past the Orphanage to get to the town centre. Coming level with the children's playground Patrick turned his head and caught a glance of a small bundle of clothes on one of the benches. Jerome was looking straight down at his feet with his arms wrapped round him and his breath coming in short puffs.

"Oi Jer, look, what's that?" Patrick whispered pointing. Jerome looked up and squinted.

"No clue," he replied shrugging. "Let's go check it out,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mirran had slept about 4 hours when he heard footsteps near him. Quickly cancelling the warming and softening magic caused him to softly suck in a breath as the freezing cold morning air hit his bare feet and warm body. Lowering his body temperature to stop suspicion made him shiver uncontrollably. He hoped whoever was about to find him would be someone who could take him somewhere warm.

He could hear voices drawing near.

"Holy shit! It's a kid Jer!" said one voice

"He must be freezing!" said another. A hand landed on his shoulder and shook gently. "Hey kid?" said the second voice, and Mirran launched into his acting.

Gasping he pulled back and sat up quickly drawing his body away from the men. Glancing up he was relieved to see they were policemen, it would make things a lot easier.

"Alright love, no-one's going to hurt you," said the first Policeman. "My name is officer Goodfellow. What's your name?" Mirran shied away and kept silent.

"It's okay, I'm Officer Redwood," said the other "We'd like to help okay? You must be very cold, if you come with us we can get you warmed up and find out where you should be," he said kindly. Mirran stared at him with big eyes but said nothing. Leaning forwards Jerome tried to take a hold of his arm to help him up. Mirran knew instantly what to do for the attention he needed to go to the Orphanage. Bringing is arms up above his head he flinched violently and let out a sob.

The policemen froze, and glanced at each other.

"Pat, call on the Orphanage over there will ya? We'll have to get one of their people to help us get her down to the station, or maybe the hospital."

Mirran's head flew up and he scowled '_her!?'_ he supposed their mistake could be useful if they were going to treat him carefully because of it, but even with long hair he didn't look _too_ feminine did he?

One of the Officers left walking swiftly towards the orphanage door and the other bent down in front of him.

"Come on lass, don't be afraid, I'm an officer of the law I'm not going to hurt you. Tell us your name and we'll get you some blankets and something nice to eat if you come with me yeah?" he said smiling gently.

"M..Mirran…" he whispered. The officer smiled at him

"That your name lass?" Mirran nodded "Alright then Mirran, let's get you up and into the warm. He said motioning towards the orphanage, where Mirran saw two ladies standing outside talking to Officer Goodfellow.

Standing Mirran cautiously followed the policeman running through various scenarios in his head as to how easy it was going to be to convince them he didn't remember much.

"Come along lass," said the policeman leading him and Mirran almost rolled his eyes. That was another problem, should he play along and be a girl? It's not like he was going to let anyone close enough to tell the difference. Then maybe they'd be more cautious around him, people always treated small girls as if they were spun glass. He remembered the time that Dudley had made friends with a girl in the neighbourhood, she was a ballerina and Aunt Petunia had fussed over her as if she was a glass figurine.

It would serve his purposes well if they thought him a girl, he could act shy and get out of any work, giving him time to plan. He nodded to himself and decided this was the best plan….for now.

As they neared the Orphanage Officer Goodfellow smiled at him and so did a tall lady who had black hair and a kindly face. She walked up to him and introduced herself.

"I'm Amelia Heart, social services, Officer Goodfellow told me they found you sleeping in the park child, can you tell me where you're parents are?" she asked softly.

Mirran looked at her warily and then replied shortly.

"Dead,"

Miss Heart looked saddened and turned to the two policemen.

"It seems we will be taking Mirran into our care, maybe we could get some details off her later about her parents and we can try to track down how they died and if she has any relatives," she said quietly but Mirran was still able to hear.

'_I wonder how long it will be before she gives up on the search'_ he mused silently as Miss Heart studied his face and took in his small stature and ripped clothing.

"Mirran, how old are you?" she asked after a while. Mirran glanced up at her _'Well I don't see much harm in telling her, at the very most she'll force extra food on me when I get to the orphanage.´ _he thought before answering,

"Nine ma'am," he replied softly. He heard the officers gasp and almost laughed, _this is just too easy!'_

"Nine?!" Officer Patrick exclaimed "But you look about six or seven!"

Mirran almost scowled then and had to work hard to keep his magic from lashing out. It was bad enough they thought him a _girl_ did they think him a _baby_ as well!? Miss Heart's face had changed and she looked extremely worried.

"Mirran….can you tell me where you have been living since your parents died?" she asked. Mirran ducked his head and she bent down to make him less shy.

"No ma'am, my Uncle made me promise never to!" he said. Miss Heart looked as if she'd been slapped. The two officers exchanged glances and frowned.

"He said I shouldn't tell people where I lived else they would come and take me away and give me things to make me sick!" Miss Heart closed her eyes for a moment,

"Just one moment okay Mirran?" she said before leading the two policeman slightly further away. Mirran simply used his magic to eavesdrop.

"I…don't know what to say. It's obvious she has been abused. I will have to tread carefully, hopefully she will open up over time and tell us so we can help."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The officers left him in the care of Miss Heart promising to return later in the day to get more information.

Miss Heart smiled at him and shooed him inside.

"Welcome to the Orphanage Mirran, here you will be safe, I hope you will like it," she said kindly. Mirran glanced up at her and nodded carefully.

Miss Heart led him into his room and told him he would meet the others in the orphanage later in the day after he had got some rest.

Mirran buried down into the soft sheets and decided that even though his plans had gone seriously astray, he was in a place much better than 4 Privet Drive, and _**nothing**_ and _**no-one**_ could ever make him go back there. His hair spread out on the pillow made for an angelic sight, his magic seeped out of him unconsciously building protection wards and keeping him safe. Tendrils floated through the walls and out, checking everywhere.

A few streets away a figure looked up and frowned. '_A new magical signature? And a strong one too……' _Long fair hair was tossed over a shoulder and as the figure stepped away a body on the floor was revealed. Lying dead, in a pool of its own blood.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Second chapter done! Hope you enjoyed the changes. The next chapter will be an original one, that has not been posted before ^^ Meeting some new characters and hopefully a little glance into the mysterious person at the end of this chapter! Look forward to it!

Thanks for reading!

A free invisible radish plushie for reviewers :D

Colour-chan X.x


End file.
